clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper Island
.]] Rockhopper Island is Rockhopper's private island, where he normally finds most of his rare items to bring back to Club Penguin. According to Rockhopper, it is a small island with clean water and large fruit trees. It has also been proven to be the native land of red puffles. It seems to be much warmer than Club Penguin Island, because of it's tropical flora. If you read very carefully on Rockhopper's Journal, you can find many things about this character, and one thing of them, he found about 12 islands more than Club Penguin Island. The location of Rockhopper Island is still unknown to everyone, although he has given away many maps that may show how to get to it. This has been a running "gag" that the location and exact details of Rockhopper island are usually blocked off by some object or is missing for some reason. There has been a debate about if Rockhopper Island is ever going to be revealed. Readers may also wish to see Rockhopper Map to view a discussion by members of this Wikia about the map to Rockhopper Island. Characteristics and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island. This proves the existence of sand beaches (Instead of snow beaches) and shells.]] According to The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, Rockhopper Island is warmer than Club Penguin Island, and it has lots of clean water. Also, in the Captain's Quarters, there is sand. There is no real sand in Club Penguin, so he must have been able to get sand on Rockhopper Island. In some items Rockhopper sells in the Ship Hold, there is sand and other items. For instince the deserted island item has sand, shells, and a palm tree. Unlike Club Penguin Island, the main species in Rockhopper Island seems to be red puffles, instead of penguins. The only penguin living on this island is Rockhopper himself. Other animals include clams and scallops. The flora of Rockhopper Island includes fruit trees. And when Rockhopper opened his Captain's Quarters, he had trees and sand inside. In the book, Christmas on Rockhopper Island, Rockhopper trekked through a jungle with many flowers not native to Club Penguin Island. Rockhopper stores his treasure in a cave near Rockhopper Island called Rockhopper Cave. Rockhopper Cave is said to be connected to a large volcano. Places *Rockhopper Island :*Rockhopper Cave Gallery of Rockhopper Island Image:IslandRockhopperMap.jpg|A map found in Rockhopper's Journal. Could that be the route between Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island? Image:RHIE.jpg|An edited version of the previous map, where the islands are clearly more visible. Image:Rockhopper_island_bush.png|Rockhopper walking through plants on Rockhopper Island. Image:RH_island_proof.PNG|The deserted island item that Rockhopper sold in the Ship Hold. This is possible proof that there are palm trees, starfish, clams, and sand on Rockhopper Island. Image:Rockhopper_island.png|An edit a user from this wikia made of them going into Rockhopper Island. Image:Migrator_Hidden_Map.PNG|The square shows the supposed island. Trivia *Another rumour emerged that if you jump off of the landing pad on Jet Pack Adventure, you will appear at Rockhopper Island. This is untrue, if you try to jump off of the landing pad, it will stop you before you reach the edge. *Rockhopper Island is rumored to be Christmas Island, off the coast of Western Australia. This rumor started when the book "Rockhopper and the Stowaway" came to the Library, but this is unknown. *A YouTube video has been added with someone actually hacking Rockhopper. It wasn't Sanity Penguin. The Rockhopper Island was on his Spy Phone, possibly on his Map. Not many things were discovered but what Rockhopper Island looks like. The video appears to have been deleted as the link now leads to YouTube's homepage or if a registered user clicks the link, a list of recommendations. Maybe one of the Three Little Islands is Rockhopper Island, but this is unknown. *There is a rumour that the island itself is actually a volcano formed under the sea, like Hawaii. *There is another rumour that if you get a Treasure Hunt postcard, then when Rockhopper leaves, click go there and you might be able to stowaway on Rockhopper's ship. This is untrue. If you press the Go There button while Rockhopper is not on Club Penguin Island, nothing will happen. *During Christmas Party 2008 there was a glitch if you clicked on the book Christmas on Rockhopper Island, it would appear Loading Rockhopper Island when loading book, which means that the rockhopper island maybe in the future will be accesful for everyone. See also *Rockhopper *Yarr *Migrator *Red Puffle Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Rockhopper Category:Ships Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin